My Mate's Death: Pebble's Story
Author: Spottedleaf123 Written on: November 12, 2011 "Rogues have invaded the camp! Pebble, run! Take Fern with you!" Eagle yelled. Both Pebble and Fern ran and as Pebble looked back, she saw the most horrific scene of her life; her own mate, the one who helped raise her kit with her, Eagle, had been torn to shreds, the killer wearing a bloodthirsty grin of victorious nature. He was pure evil, the only entity of a black hole in which the good shall perish. It was this moment that would change her life forever. Pebble then froze with fear. She was a kit-mother, and it was near impossible she would (or could) survive. A long cliffside stood in front of her, and as the merciless rogues who would kill her and her beloved kit gained on her, she had no choice but to climb. She had been indeed a skilled climber like the rest of her tribe members, but with a swollen belly and aching joints, climbing this cliff was easier said than done. "Come on Mommy, come on! Don't let the bad guys get you!" Fern yelled down, true apprehension shown in her eyes. "I'm coming Fern! Don't move!" Pebble replied back, choking back a sob as the rogues were only tail lengths away. Then a fire blazed with Pebble, something that no living cat had seen in her, and all of a sudden the hissing and screeching of the rogues melted away and the rocks seemed closer, and effortlessly Pebble leaped from rock to rock, weaving up the cliffside like a truely talented climber. She reunited with her daughter, and as the rogues seemed no less than specks on the ground, Fern and Pebble made it to the bumpy plateau on the top of the cliffside. With one pad bleeding, Pebble slowed down, trudging beside her kit. It was manifest she was exhausted and the rogues would soon catch up, yet Pebble persevered. SHe had made it this far, and giving up would be stopping 2 feet away from a marathon finish line. Her kit needed to survive, and if she could, then Fern could too. Encouragement is always needed, and with it Fern could live up to her full potential. "Come on, Fern. We have to make it to the Tribe of Shimmering Light. Here we can start a new life, just you and me." Loud footsteps sounded and as Pebble turned around with apprehension, pure fear, she saw not a group of rogues, but instead her mate, now badly wounded. Her eyes lit up as she asked "How did you survive?" She needn't worry about the rogues, for they had no clue how to climb a tree, much less a cliff. She must worry upon her mate, for if he passed, Fern would be scarred and damaged. "Pebble, I need your help." he whispered, legs shaking. "Anything for you. What is it you need?" She replied, a single tear streaking down her face. "Take care of Fern for me. Tell her how we met and how we shared an eternal love. She needs to learn to love to be a great Prey-Hunter someday, just like you and me." A smile spread across his face, signaling a true peace amongst his mind. Soon after he collapsed, dead from battle wounds. He appeared to only be sleeping, a small smile curling across his face. Fern licked his face, whispering "I love you, and Pebble does too." "Mommy, what happened to Daddy?" she asked looking up to her face. "He's only sleeping Fern, and we shouldn't disturb him." She replied, knowing her mate's final wish would be fulfilled. Both Fern and Pebble ran until they reached the Trbe of Shimmering Light, a safe haven in which Fern could be the best Prey-Hunter she could. You can find the sequel to this story here! Category:Fanfiction